The present invention relates to cleaning towels. More particularly, the invention relates to a cleaning towel specifically designed for cleaning vehicles, floors, countertops, or any other surfaces without the use of soap or other cleaning agents.
Many different cleaning towels, sponges, brushes, etc. have been developed for cleaning all types of surfaces. For example, cleaning towels are frequently used by auto dealers to clean vehicles on their lots to make them more attractive to potential buyers. Although many dealers have on-site car washes, it is often too time-consuming and costly to use them for frequent cleanings, especially for large dealers with many vehicles that must be cleaned several times a week. Therefore, many auto dealers clean, or hire others to clean, their vehicles in-place with portable or truck-mounted power washers or even with long garden hoses.
To reduce the runoff of soaps, detergents, and other cleaning agents into storm sewers (which typically drain directly to rivers, streams, or lakes), many governments prohibit the use of cleaning agents on surface lots and other areas that are not properly drained or filtered. Therefore, auto dealers typically must clean vehicles on their lots with water only. The same is true for auto detailers, individual car owners, and others who wash their vehicles in parking lots, driveways, and other areas that drain to storm sewers. Unfortunately, existing cleaning towels do not effectively clean and dry vehicles with water only.
These same problems also apply to the cleaning of other surfaces such as floors, countertops, appliances, cabinets, etc. Even when the use of soaps and detergents is not prohibited, many people prefer to eliminate or at least minimize the use of them for environmental reasons.